


Possesion

by rsadelle



Category: Two Guys a Girl and a Pizza Place
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-06-20
Updated: 1999-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:05:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Berg and Pete discuss who gets what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possesion

Berg slid into bed, pressing his chest to Pete's back and sliding his arms around his waist.

"I'll tie you up," Berg purred.

"Mmm . . . Aren't you supposed to be in class?"

"Yeah, but I'd rather spend the day in bed with you."

"You'll never be the number one med student if you skip classes."

"Let Ashley have that. I get you." Berg tugged gently until Pete rolled over and let himself be kissed.

"And you knew what to do yesterday."

"Yeah. I guess I did."

"Yeah. You sure were great. Even if you did it in my bed." Berg just smiled and settled himself onto Pete's shoulder.

Pete ran a hand through Berg's hair. "Berg?"

"Hmm?"

"What do I get?"

Berg raised his head and looked into Pete's eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Ashley gets number one med student, you get me, so what do I get?"

"You get me." Berg nuzzled at Pete's neck. When Pete didn't answer him, he propped himself on an elbow to look back down at Pete. "What?"

"Do I have to share you?"

"No. No sharing. I'm all yours." Berg stretched against Pete to show him just how much he belonged to him.

"Good. I don't want to share." Pete pulled Berg back down to his shoulder and pressed a kiss onto the top of his head. "So you want to spend the day in bed?"

"Yes."

"Good."


End file.
